mattandtreyfandomcom-20200213-history
Image (episode)
Image is the 23rd episode of Alfred Packer: The Series. It is the ninth episode of Season 2. Plot *Simon Packer (Johnny Hardwick) who is a consultant is helping himself get the right and deed down so that it will be accomplished and done when it is given a task. He goes to Pine Grove Pennsylvania and then he goes to the municipality. He knows that Alfred Packer (Trey Parker) is going to give out his only task and then He and Alfred Packer dances with Polly Pry (Megan Mullally), James Humphrey (Matt Stone), George Noon (Dian Bachar), David (Dave Filoni), Liesel Packer (Melissa McBride), Gracie (Yasmine Bleeth) and Joe (Robert Vaughn) who has the correct opportunities and then they dance altogether and then they finish dancing and then Simon tells them bye. He goes to find Lisa Packer (April Stewart), Paul Packer (Daran Norris), Frank Miller (Jason McHugh), Aaron Noon (Joey Diaz), Travis (Thomas Rosales Jr.), Benjamin (Toby Huss) and Herb Lyle (Stephen Root) who knows the way on accomplishing it. He tells them gotta go check around for what is happening around here. He goes to Nutting Hall in Pine Grove Pennsylvania and then he goes to use the key to unlock the way inside and then opens it. He is given a task from a cannibal named Henry (Steve Blackwood) who is a close cannibal to Alfred is doing a secret for him and then he is held hostage by Henry and then He kills Henry with a pistol and then escapes from being held hostage and then he leaves the Nutting Hall building to make it escape more. He walks outside. *While trying to escape He is approached by a loan shark named Nate (John C. Reilly) who is a loan shark is going to beat up him and then he fights Nate and then he takes a knife and then kills Nate with a knife and then he returns to his car and then gets to the next stop. He goes to the maze and then he is approached by a drug dealer named Wilhelm (Stephen Campbell Moore) who is going to sell drugs to him and then Simon tells him no and then Wilhelm has a big stroke and then he dies from a big stroke. He leaves him behind and then he goes to Simon's house and then he walks inside and then he is approached by a cannibal named Gabriel (Anthony Johnson) who is a martial artist is working hard to be a cannibal for long and then he wants to kill him and then he says no and then Gabriel tells himself okay and then Gabriel smokes a ciggurate and then he dies from lung cancer and then he leaves his house. He goes to East Pennsylvania to find out about this issue that's happening. *He finds out that a cannibal named Bonnie (Lauren Ambrose) who is a associate to Lisa and then Lisa arrives to find her and then she shoots down Bonnie and then kills her and then Simon Packer leaves the area away from Lisa who is going to shoot him down and then he escapes by car by leaving Lisa behind. He goes to the video store and then he walks inside and then he finds out that Paul Packer is speaking to a cannibal named Freddy (Matthew St. Patrick) is a video store employee who wants to employ corrupt exchange and protection to him and then Simon Packer fights Freddy and then Freddy kills himself and then Simon Packer leaves. He goes to a slaughterhouse and then he stops by and then he is confronted by Frank Miller and then Frank Miller throws Simon Packer inside and then he is beaten up by Frank Miller and then Frank Miller stands there and then Simon Packer is confronted by a serial killer named Hsin (Eric Balfour) who is a slaughterhouse employee and then Simon Packer kills Hsin with a dagger knife and then he leaves the slaughterhouse and then gets in his car and then Frank Miller says where are you going get back here and then drives away from Frank Miller. *He goes to the stop and then at the stop he is approached by a loan shark named Jonathan (Robert Foxworth) who is taking revenge on him and then Simon Packer shoots down Jonathan who is a loan shark for Aaron and then Aaron Noon arrives to take credit for Simon and then Simon takes credit for himself and then leaves Aaron Noon to his own jobs. He goes to the Pennsylvania Capitol building the home where Travis (Thomas Rosales Jr.) lives and then he goes inside the capitol building and then he is approached by a drug dealer apprentice named Sonny (Zach Galifianakis) who is going to take a word on Travis and then Travis kills Sonny who is a drug apprentice dealer and then he leaves and walks away from Travis by not looking. He leaves immediatley. *He is approached by a Benjamin Crime Family Chief named Mort (Jay Chou) who is known for corrupting the system to Simon Packer and then Simon Packer tells Mort to stand back and then he walks away from Mort for the only time. He goes to the car stop and then picks up a car and delivers it to Mort and then he leaves Mort in his own place himself. He goes to the theatre and then he is approached by Mort who is speaking to Travis and Aaron Noon and then Aaron Noon and Travis tells Mort to leave and then Simon tells them good thing. He goes to the shack and then picks up a truck and then delivers it to Aaron Noon and then Aaron Noon says my truck and then he gets into his truck and then leaves. He gives himself a best guest and answer so that things get better and then he goes to his house. He tells Alfred Packer, Polly Pry, James Humphrey, George Noon and David that I did the right thing for myself and then they say good for you and then he picks up an IEP and then takes it to his car. He goes to the carlot to pick up the car and then Mort and Travis tells him no way and then he escapes from them and then drives it to the lockup. He goes to the shop and then he buys a tool from James Humphrey to keep it in good hand and shape and then he tells him stories are good and then he leaves. He goes to Mort's house and then he tells Mort you did the thing for yourself and then he says no way I'm not and then Mort attacks Simon and then Simon goes to his car that Mort is escaping in. He follows Mort to the dealership where he can go inside and then he tells Mort wait up and then he goes inside the dealership. Inside the dealership he is approached by George Noon and then he takes the sword from George Noon and then fights Mort and then Mort tells Simon remember me and then he says yes and then he fights Mort back and then he kills Mort with the sword and then leaves while George Noon looks. Outside at the dealership He tells George Noon that my best job was excellent. Deaths *Henry - Killed by Simon Packer. *Nate - Killed by Simon Packer. *Wilhelm - Died from a stroke. *Gabriel - Died from smoking and lung cancer. *Bonnie - Killed by Simon Packer. *Freddy - Killed himself. *Hsin - Killed by Simon Packer. *Jonathan - Killed by Simon Packer. *Sonny - Killed by Travis. *Mort - Killed by Simon Packer. Rating Advisory *The following presentation is Rated TV-MA for strong language and violence and viewer discreation is advised.